


Прежде всего отец

by Teado



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teado/pseuds/Teado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Трандуил отправляет Леголаса в Ривенделл с сообщением о том, что Голлум сбежал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прежде всего отец

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Father First](https://archiveofourown.org/works/635770) by [escapebox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapebox/pseuds/escapebox). 



> Работа переведена на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat 2014 для команды WTF Tolkien Elves 2014.

Паника и хаос улеглись.

Шум деревьев затих, и безмолвие снова завладело ночью. Орки давно ушли, и существо, названное Голлумом, сбежало вместе с ними. Но разведчики все еще пытались найти их след.

Трандуил сидел в своем кабинете и барабанил пальцами по подлокотнику. Леголас, его сын, был одним из разведчиков, пытающихся преследовать орков. Сердце Трандуила замерло, когда раздался стук в дверь, и ему доложили, что существо сбежало, а его охранники были убиты орками. Ему едва удалось сохранить серьезное выражение лица, и он даже не заметил, что задержал дыхание, пока посланник говорил, что Леголас повел разведчиков юга по их следу.

Трандуил почти желал, чтобы они ничего не нашли.

Он чувствовал страх, такой же, как в тот момент, когда сопровождал своего отца к вратам Мордора. Такое же смятение, как тогда, когда ему пришлось возвращаться домой едва ли не с третью своего войска. И ту же печаль, которая, казалось, притупилась, когда Трандуил женился, а затем совсем ушла, стоило единственному сыну впервые схватить его за волосы и рассмеяться. Но страх вернулся и накрепко засел в сердце, когда убили его супругу. И с тех пор Трандуил знал, что однажды время придет, и ему придется действовать.

Долгие годы он, а перед ним его отец, старались оградить своих подданных. Снова и снова они терпели поражение, но никогда не прекращали своих попыток, и Трандуил никогда не мог позволить страху, печали и вине захватить его. Лесной народ должен быть счастлив, защищен и беззаботен. Он должен слагать песни радости, потому что у него есть все, о чем можно только мечтать. И даже если этот хрупкий мир, который они пытались создать, часто нарушался, Трандуил не мог просто так разрушить его.

Когда Митрандир и приемный сын Элронда, один из следопытов Севера, пришли в поисках убежища для существа, названного Голлумом, Трандуил знал, что пришло время действовать. Но, тем не менее, до последнего он упрямо пытался скрыть правду. Трандуил хотел, чтобы его сын и народ были в безопасности, и Митрандир попросил лишь присмотреть за этим существом, уверяя, что нет никакой нужды волноваться о том, кем оно было на самом деле. Но теперь, когда Голлум сбежал, а они не смогли выполнить свое обещание, Трандуил знал, что им придется что-то предпринять.

В отличие от Элронда он действительно не вмешивался в судьбы, и его подданные никогда добровольно не участвовали в походах высших эльфов или чьих-то еще. Его отец хотел, чтобы их народ видел то, что у них есть, и радовался этому. Но даже если у них не было желания влезать в чьи-то дела, отец научил Трандуила отвечать на призыв, когда угроза была действительно страшна.

Тихий стук в дверь вывел его из размышлений. Трандуил бросил взгляд в сторону окна и понял, что уже почти рассвело.

— Войдите.

Леголас поклонился и опустился на колени.

— Мой король, нам не удалось найти след Голлума, однако у края леса видели орков. С вашего позволения я возьму отряд, и мы последуем за ними.

Трандуил не смог удержаться от улыбки. Его маленький сын, которого он любит больше всего на свете, так быстро вырос. Трандуил восхищался им, и никакое сокровище не могло быть для него дороже Леголаса. Он посылал его в бои, хотя это было трудно. Трандуил волновался и не находил себе места всякий раз, как Леголаса ранили, и он оказывался в руках целителей. Леголас был уже достаточно взрослым, чтобы Трандуил отпустил его и позволил учиться и делать все, что позволено любому из его подданных. И, возможно, даже больше.

Он взял Леголаса за плечо и поднял его с колен.

— Сын мой, я боюсь, что теперь это существо находится вне нашей досягаемости, — Леголас нахмурился, услышав эти слова. — Тем не менее, мы, королевская семья Зеленолесья, дали обещание Митрандиру, и нам нужно лично доставить весть о нашей неудаче, — Трандуил помрачнел и вытер капли грязи с лица сына. — Элронд собирает Совет в Ривенделле, и ты поедешь вместо меня.

Леголас легко улыбнулся отцу и поклонился.

— Я буду готов к середине дня, мой король.

— Отдохни немного, освежись и выбери себе спутников. — Леголас стремительно вышел, хотя в такой спешке не было никакой нужды.

— О Эру, ему едва ли удалось скрыть, как он рад первому за долгое время далекому путешествию, — сказал Трандуил замершему в дверях удивленному советнику. — Не мог бы ты убедиться, что наши посланники взяли с собой все необходимое, друг мой?

— — —

Трандуил стоял в дверях комнаты сына и смотрел, как тот собирается, почти желая отменить свой приказ и поручить его кому-то другому.

Он не впервые отправлял своего единственного оставшегося в живых члена семьи, своего сына, навстречу опасности. Но Трандуил всегда знал, что даже если Леголас возвращался домой раненым, это был всего лишь еще один урок для него, а раны было легко залечить. Его сын учился и становился более опытным вместе со своими подданными. Он узнал, как жить, чтобы быть счастливым, как бороться за это и смирять себя, — так же, как и все остальные.

Трандуил боялся, что пройдет слишком много времени, прежде чем он снова сможет увидеть сына, — и мысль об этом ложилась тяжестью на его сердце. Больше всего ему хотелось защитить Леголаса от всех страхов и печалей, которые можно было встретить в Средиземье. Однако, будучи сыном Орофера, он знал, что если оставит без внимание такой очевидный призыв к действию, буквально брошенный ему в лицо, это будет неуважением к памяти отца. И он и Леголас, как король и принц Зеленолесья, несли ответственность за свой народ, и иногда было необходимо ради этого чем-то пожертвовать.

— Отец… не нужно стоять там и беспокоиться за меня. Я всего лишь собираюсь в Ривенделл, чтобы передать послание. И войди, королю не пристало стоять в дверях своего подданного, — произнес Леголас, третий раз встретившись взглядом с отцом.

Трандуил усмехнулся — с некоторых пор Леголас редко называл его отцом, настаивая на том же обращении, что и остальные подданные. Сын позволял себе такое только в те моменты, когда считал, что провинился, ему что-то было нужно, или он думал, что Трандуил волнуется или слишком сильно заботится о нем.

— Ты не можешь обвинить своего отца в беспокойстве о тебе, сын мой.

— Хотя будет трудно сообщить им о том, что мы не смогли укрыть Голлума, я уверен, что мне придется просто присутствовать на Совете, отец, — ответил Леголас, заплетая волосы.

Трандуил улыбнулся, желая поверить в то, что сказал сын.

— Позволь своему отцу помочь тебе, — Леголас одарил Трандуила таким взглядом, будто у него выросла еще одна голова. — Что? Нет ничего необычного в том, чтобы отец помог единственному сыну заплести волосы.

Леголас рассмеялся.

— Но если его сын уже взрослый и способный воин, а он король…

Трандуил поднял бровь и случайно слишком сильно дернул сына за волосы, Леголас поморщился, позволяя закончить свою прическу.

— Спасибо, отец. С вашего позволения, я почти готов отправиться, мой король… — Леголас улыбнулся отцу и поклонился. И тогда Трандуил не выдержал и заключил его в объятия.

— Сын мой.

Трандуил выглядел таким непривычно растерянным, и Леголас обнял его в ответ, пытаясь успокоить.

— Отец, я не впервые отправляюсь в Ривенделл, и сейчас дороги безопаснее, чем раньше, — сказал Леголас, наслаждаясь теплотой отцовских объятий.

— Сын мой, все меняется вокруг нас. Великое зло таится, но я боюсь, что вскоре оно выйдет из-под контроля. Скажи мне, если ты не хочешь идти, и я пошлю кого-нибудь еще.

— Ты должен быть с нашим народом, находя больше богатств и сокровищ, которыми мы будем восторгаться. И вести нас на защиту наших владений. Отец, я, как твой сын, как воин под твоим командованием, должен идти туда, где ты не можешь быть.

Эти простые и немного наивные слова Леголаса утешили Трандуила и убедили в том, что хотя бы немного, но он сумел помочь своему народу. Трандуил крепче обнял сына, прежде чем отпустить его.

— Сын мой, я знаю, иногда ты не думаешь, что это так, но прежде всего я твой отец, а не король. Я желаю тебе доброй дороги и надеюсь, что опасность обойдет тебя стороной, — Трандуил поцеловал сына в лоб, позволяя себе этот жест впервые с того времени, когда Леголас был еще ребенком.

— Не волнуйся, отец. Что бы мне ни повстречалось на пути, я буду смелым, потому что я Леголас, сын Трандуила и внук Орофера. Я всегда буду возвращаться к тебе. И мой дом всегда будет рядом с тобой, — ответил Леголас и прижался губами ко лбу отца, желая утешить его.

Трандуил молил Валар, чтобы его сын смог сдержать свое слово.

**Author's Note:**

> Послесловие от автора:
> 
> Мне нравится считать, что Трандуил, как и его отец, знал, что нужно оказать помощь, когда это действительно необходимо. Трандуил достаточно умен, чтобы понять, что они должны вмешаться, но он боится того, что вовлечет свой народ в Войну Кольца. И то, что Леголас отправился в Ривенделл с сообщением о побеге Голлума, является одним из доказательств этому. Но Трандуил, несмотря на свою мудрость, все еще колеблется, потому что когда-то он понес огромные потери, хотя его выбор уже очевиден.
> 
> Последняя строка [фанфика] наполнена горечью. Когда Галадриэль и Келеборн отправились в Серые Гавани, Трандуил остался последним из эльфийских королей Средиземья. Я не знаю, последовал ли Трандуил туда или когда-нибудь последует.
> 
> Возможно, Трандуил действительно попрощался с сыном в тот момент, когда отправил его с посланием в Ривенделл, потому что Леголас потерял чистоту лесных эльфов, покоренный величием высших эльфов, государствами Средиземья и тоской по Валинору.
> 
> Мне хотелось бы верить, что Леголас, Трандуил, Орофер и остальные члены их семьи смогут быть вместе и жить счастливо в Валиноре. И это мой хэдканон.


End file.
